1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device including a display panel and a housing and a frame which house the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are applied to televisions, monitors, notebooks, mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs, and the like to display images. Examples of display panel technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs). LCDs, OLEDs and PDPs are distinguished by the way they emit light.
A display device includes a display panel which displays an image and a housing which houses the display panel. The housing is accommodated in a frame. The frame is made of, e.g., metal to protect the display panel against external impact. Some display devices include a touch panel or a switching panel on the display panel to be used as three-dimensional (3D) displays. An external panel such as a touch panel or a switching panel may be housed in the housing and/or the frame, together with the display panel.
When an external impact is applied to the frame accommodating the display panel, the panel may be damaged.